Ore wa Leo?
by captainlevyharkness
Summary: Leo finally rescues Calypso from Ogygia, but when they leave the island, they end up in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Leo

Leo's legs shook as he stepped on the pearly white sand. Calypso stood with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. He had a huge grin on his face and he held out his hand.

"I'm back," he said. His heart was racing, yet he wasn't messing with anything, he wasn't tinkering with anything, he was almost perfectly still. It was a bit startling, actually. Calypso walked forward and slapped his hand down, only to firmly grab Leo's arms and squeeze him as tight as she could. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and Leo could feel a couple drops that told him she was crying.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," Calypso murmured into Leo's shoulder.

"I promised, didn't I?" He responded softly. "Now let's get going."

Calypso laughed and smiled at Leo. "You're not going anywhere until you get new clothes."

Leo looked down. His t-shirt was supposed to be white, but right now it was ash colored, and his pants were ripped at the knee and burnt at the bottom. "I guess my clothes are a little burnt," he chuckled. He glanced at Festus and winced, "I guess Festus could use some work, too…"

Festus was on his side, making unintelligible croaking noises, smoke everywhere. His front leg was missing a toe and sticking sideways, his right eye was dim, and one of his wings seemed to be shorter than the other.

Leo reached in his toolbelt and got out a hammer, a screwdriver, a wrench, and a bit of spare metal. He flipped up a scale on Festus' neck that had hidden a circuit board and fiddled with the controls to turn on his right eye, whacked one of the spines on his back a bit to get the wing to expand, and welded a piece of metal as a toe. He attempted to just push Festus' arm back into plack, but had to take it off before he could turn it the right way. Calypso stood there the whole time, watching as Leo became preoccupied with the mechanical dragon.

"There, done!" Leo sighed, relieved, smiling at Calypso. Calypso just smiled back, raising her eyebrow slightly and shaking her head.

Calypso led him to the cave and handed him a new t-shirt and jeans, not the flammable type, which for some reason she had three identical outfits for him already made. She grabbed her bag, which she had packed a day after Leo left, and a couple bags of food. Leo changed quickly and fidgeted while Calypso rushed around grabbing assorted bags.

"Okay," Calypso stated, "I think we're ready."

Leo grinned, his insides jumpy with excitement, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, then."

They climbed onto Festus, who despite smoking in certain areas, creaked affirmatively and set off.

Leo's eyes were beginning to droop, and Calypso had already fallen asleep, so Leo decided they should stop for a while, for repairs, and because Leo was getting a little tired of travelling, despite the exhilaration. It was like two a.m. anyway. He told Festus to land somewhere as softly as he could, as he could see an island near them. Festus glided over the island, looking for a clear landing spot. There was a large field of something after a couple rows of houses, so Festus landed there.

Leo slid quietly off the dragon's back and rested his head back. He was exhausted, both physically, and mentally from the constant action and threat of being hunted, as well as defeating Gaea. He closed his eyes and drifted into deep, dreamless sleep.

Leo woke up to Calypso shaking him. He opened his eyes blearily and murmured, "What is it?"

"Um… there are kids here…" Calypso said worriedly. Leo forced his eyes open to see three small children staring at him, unabashedly grinning. One of them was a boy who looked around five years old, and the other two were girls, each around nine or ten.

"Hey… kids...um… What're you doing?" Leo asked hesitantly with a smile. The kids just frowned and cocked their heads curiously.

"I don't think they speak English or Latin or Greek..." Calypso whispered.

"Hola, ¿hablas Español?" Leo asked.

"Gomen, chotto matte," One of the girls said and they ran off through the field.

"Do you have any idea what she just said?" Leo asked. "Or where we are for that matter."

"I have no knowledge of the modern day outside world, except for bits and pieces," responded Calypso, "and being held on an island doesn't exactly constitute perfect language learning or well travelled-ness."

"I see your point."

The kids were coming back, this time with a grown man. He was taller than both Leo and Calypso, and probably more attractive as well.

"Um.. I've been told that you don't speak Japanese and you appeared in the field by the kids." The man said nervously, but only had a slight accent.

"Oh, so we're in Japan!" Leo exclaimed. "Yeah, sorry about appearing in your field, but we needed a place to crash for the night. Could you direct us to the nearest gas station?" Leo was rambling excuses and gesturing at Festus, who had the Mist conceal him as a large Jeep, until Calypso cut him off.

"Terribly sorry for any inconveniences we may have caused you. My name is Calypso, and this is Leo." She was much more eloquent than Leo.

"It's no problem. I'm just staying here until college starts up again and no one uses it besides us. I'm Oikawa Tooru," the man introduced, "and these are Hikaru, Momoi, and Rin." He gestured at the kids, who waved shyly from behind his leg.

"Hey, how do ya speak English so well?" Leo asked. Calypso hit him on the arm.

"Isn't that rude?" She hissed.

"It's fine," Oikawa said, smiling, although it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Me and Iwa-chan spent a semester in America, and we took English since middle school."

"Crap," Leo let out a string of curses. "I just realized that if we're in Japan, we have to go all the way across the Pacific Ocean to get to America."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get to Japan without knowing?" Oikawa asked, suspicious.

"Uh… Long story," Leo muttered. "So how about the nearest gas-" Leo was interrupted by his growling stomach.

Calypso smiled and reached for the bag of food that should've been on Festus' back. Her smile disappeared when she realized it wasn't there. "Where did the food go, Leo?"

"What?" He responded, confused.

"Why don't you two come back to my place to figure out what happened," Oikawa invited, a little suspiciously hospitable.

"Sure," Calypso accepted before Leo could say anything and they followed the man and his kids through the field to their house.

Oikawa slid the door open, only to be hit in the side of the head by a volleyball.

"Kusokawa!" A deep voice growled. Oikawa rubbed the side of his face and turned to the man who was glaring at him. He was taller than Leo, but shorter than Oikawa, and more muscular. He had short spiky brown hair and was wearing an apron and holding a second volleyball.

"Iwa-chan! Gomen!" They started arguing in Japanese while Leo and Calypso just looked at them.

"And this is Leo and Calypso," Oikawa finished in English. Leo felt like they were missing a lot of back story here.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, sorry if this guy caused you any trouble," the other man introduced, exasperatedly, bowing slightly. He had a slightly stronger accent than the other man, but his English was still very good. "Why don't you sit down?" He led them to a table and offered them tea, while Oikawa told the kids to go play in another room.

"So, why are you here, Greeks?" Iwaizumi asked, getting straight to the point.

Oh gods. 


	2. Chapter 2

Calypso

"How did you know we were Greek?" Leo asked, reaching for his toolbelt.

"Well, the fact that you spoke Latin, Greek, and your scent gave it away," Oikawa answered nonchalantly.

"What are you?" Calypso asked, her voice trembling a bit; she hadn't been out in a very long time, and hadn't been around monsters for a very long time either.

"Just a half-demon and a ningen," Oikawa said grinning devilishly. He must be the half-demon. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to know why you're here."

"Uh… We got lost," Leo admitted, but didn't remove his hand from his toolbelt. Neither Calypso nor Leo had any idea what a "ningen" was, but it was probably some sort of Japanese demon.

"How did you get lost?" Iwaizumi asked impatiently.

"I wasn't paying attention to the compass and we had no idea where we were going." Leo said. "What's a ningen?" He asked back.

"Me," Iwaizumi responded.

"That doesn't really help…" Leo muttered, frowning. "What do you want?"

"Just some answers, Tobio-chan to lose, and to win the Olympics in volleyball," Oikawa said, smirking.

"Urusei, Kusokawa," Iwaizumi said. "We live here, and we don't like people intruding, so you should leave soon."

"Alright…. we'll leave soon." Leo said. "Where's the nearest gas station? Can we have some food?"

Iwaizumi scowled and Oikawa turned away, but they gave Leo a map and pointed out a gas station. Calypso didn't think that they would be very nice, but then again, she hadn't been off her island since ancient times.

"By the way," Iwaizumi said as Leo and Calypso were leaving, "ningen means human." He turned around with a smirk and walked back inside as he saw their expressions change.

Leo and Calypso walked silently to the gas station, wondering why a human would stay with a demon. Calypso felt something behind her, so she whirled around.

"What is it?" Leo asked. Calypso looked around, but there was nothing. Nothing but a slight breeze.

"Nothing… I guess," she mumbled. She continued walking, uneasy, until her stomach started to growl.

"I guess you're hungry," Leo smiled and reached into his belt. Wait, his belt. Where was his belt? His normally heavy (magical) tool belt was gone. "Where's my belt?" Leo frantically turned around and retraced his steps. Calypso's stomach was not growling anymore, just turning out of fear.

"Kukuku!" A strange laugh came from the trees. A small green figure was sitting on a branch, camouflaged in the leaves, holding Leo's belt. It started talking in Japanese, but to Calypso it sounded like "Core eh wa anata no monodes kaw."

"Hey, give me that back!" Leo shouted angrily. He ran to the tree and tried to grab for it, but the creature hopped out of reach, laughing.

It was a small round creature with knobbly legs and long arms, and small wings sticking out of it's back. It had an upturned nose, and three, slanted, pure black eyes, and tiny horns jutting out from the top of it's head.

"Ahh… Eigo o hanashimasu," the creature said, or as Leo and Calypso heard it, "Ahh… Eh go ha na she mas."

"I guess I have to speak in English… baka Girishahito." The creature sighed and scratched its head. "I'm going to take this belt if you don't mind."

"I do mind!" Leo fumed. "Give me that back!" He lunged for it again, but the creature danced just out of reach.

"Nuh uh. Not until you give me something in return." The creature smirked.

"What do you want?" Calypso asked before Leo could say something stupid.

"Hmm… I don't know… What don't I have?" It murmured to itself. "I have gold, food, that princess, Weekly Shonen Jump's latest issue… Oh! I know!" It shouted, "I want Berserk Volume 31!"

"Huh? What's that?" Leo asked, calmed down from his mini fit.

"You can probably find it in Akihabara, or online somewhere," The creature said flippantly. "I'll send you there." It snapped its fingers and Calypso felt a wave a nausea come over her before her vision went dark. She heard the creature's voice as her body felt like it was being pulled in all directions; "If you don't have it in four hours, you may be subject to death by your favorite characters."

The tugging feeling subsided and her vision returned for her to see that she was sitting on a bench in a busy city beside Leo.

"Where are we?" Calypso murmured quietly to Leo. She looked around and saw a whole bunch of people walking around, the noise overwhelming compared to the countryside where the demon lived, or the small road by the forest that they were walking by.

"Don't know. Let's ask for directions." He said, grabbing Calypso's hand that had started to get clammy from nervousness. "Excuse me, where is Akihabara?" He asked a man in a business suit walking near them. The man gave him a strange look and continued walking.

Leo and Calypso kept asking people, but none of them gave an answer. Finally, a girl in a school uniform stopped and listened to them

"This is Akihabara. Do you need help finding your way?" She asked politely.

"Thank you so much! We were wondering what was happening. We are looking for Berserk volume…. what was it…. 31." Leo said rapidly. The girl looked confused. Calypso put a hand on Leo's shoulder and told him to slow down.

"Ah… Ano… There is a manga shop where someone can help you find it, if you want." She gestured to a building with books in the display window, bowed quickly and walked off.

Leo shrugged and started walking towards the shop. "What time is it, anyway? The thing said that we had four hours."

Calypso shrugged as she was too busy observing the cars and people who were passing by, many of them in school uniforms. They walked through the doors and looked around at the numerous shelves. The ceiling was not very tall, but the shelves went all the way up, completely filled with books, all in Japanese. There was a desk at the front with a boy sitting behind it, looking bored and reading some comic.

"Excuse me," Calypso called to the boy at the desk, "do you have Berserk Volume 31?"

"Nani? Gomen, chotto matte," the boy said and went into a room in the back. He came out a little bit later with an older woman.

"How can I be of service?" the woman asked in a thick accent.

"Um… we're looking for Berserk volume 31," Calypso said nervously, Leo not paying any attention, just looking at all the books.

"Ah, right this way," the woman guided them to one side of the store, with lots of comic books. She took out one of the books and handed it to her. Calypso was surprised to see that it had a picture of a man in terrifying looking armor on the cover. "That book is 1200 yen if you want to buy it." The woman interrupted her thoughts.

"Leo, do we have any yen?" Calypso whispered to Leo, who for some reason had been really quiet.

"Huh?" Leo was reading a different comic and not paying any attention to anything that was happening. "Yen? Um… No?" He squeaked.

"How are we going to get the book then?" Calypso hissed, slightly afraid that something would happen if they didn't.

"I don't know," Leo looked around, searching for something, but he couldn't seem to find it.

This isn't going to end well, Calypso thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo

He wanted to keep reading (or really just look at the pictures) this comic book (Bleach, it was called), but they didn't have any money. Leo looked around, searching for an ATM. He had an idea.

"Hey, where's the nearest ATM?" He asked the woman, who was probably the manager or something.

"There is one just outside of the shop to the left." She answered, slightly confused.

"Thanks!" Leo smiled at her and grabbed Calypso's hand, quickly striding out the door.

He turned left and found the ATM right by the window. He started quickly fiddling with the buttons, trying to find a language button so everything wasn't in Japanese. He finally figured out how to change the language, and then proceeded to mess everything up. Calypso stood by his side, wondering what the heck he was doing, as he pressed buttons, fiddled with switched and whacked it a couple of times. A couple minutes later, they had 10,000 yen and probably people who wanted to arrest them in Japan.

They went back into the bookstore and held out the money to the lady at the desk who was still holding the book. They finally got the book, but they had no idea where the creature-thingy was. They walked all around Akihabara, stopping to buy some fried balls of octopus (called takoyaki) that were delicious. They couldn't ask for directions because they had no idea where the creature was.

They had probably spent three hours walking around Akihabara, which was surprisingly big, talking about stuff. Leo was surprisingly relaxed, despite not knowing if anything bad was going to happen. They were going to stop in to a restaurant when a familiar voice started laughing from behind them.

"Kukuku! You bought it!" The creature's voice came from a small suspicious looking alley. Leo glanced at Calypso and held her hand tight as they cautiously slinked into the alley.

"We have your book, now can I have my tool belt back?" Leo asked impatiently, holding out the book

"Thank you for this; I needed it for my cosplay," the creature appeared in front of them with the book in it's hand, flipping through it idly. It grinned and started to draw with its finger on the page, making it glow. The creature's form expanded to that of a very tall and muscular man. When the glowing stopped, the creature appeared to be the character on the cover, with black armor, but a giant sword was in his hand, which was definitely not on the cover.

Leo and Calypso scrambled back as the creature started laughing maniacally.

"Here." The creature tossed Leo his belt. "I only needed to steal this 'cause I can't touch money or steal from shops, so you can have it back."

Leo felt his heart rate increase. He turned around, grabbed Calypso's hand, and started running. They ran down the street until they both felt that twisting in their stomachs and blacked out.

Instead of waking up on a bench this time, they woke up in the field where Festus was, standing, and dizzy. The creature, now a man in armor, was stalking across the field with the sword slung across his shoulder.

"Get to Festus!" Leo yelled, putting on his belt and taking out a slingshot from it while running. He fired a couple of tiny exploding shots, which did absolutely nothing to the thing in armor. Calypso climbed on top of Festus, who was getting ready to fly, but Leo knew that the creature could do harm to the citizens if he didn't do something, so he turned back around.

The creature grabbed it's sword and Leo felt a burst of pressure come from it. His hand gripped the slingshot so hard his knuckles turned white, but he stood still, determined. Ideas flew through his mind, but the armor seemed near impenetrable and the sword was a foot taller than him and he could tell that it weighed more than him.

"Kukuku! This sword is really nice and heavy!" The creature exclaimed, laughing. He kept laughing as he charged at Leo. Leo dived out of the way of the huge sword's swing, but felt the tremble that it sent through the ground. He glanced back and saw a gash in the ground the size of Percy.

Leo ran further away from Festus and Calypso so he wouldn't endanger them and set his hands on fire. "Come and get me you pig!" He yelled as he ran towards the house.

The door opened and Leo saw the demon from earlier poke his head out. His face scrunched up in anger almost comically as he saw Leo running for his life with a huge guy in armor following him laughing maniacally. He threw open the door and strode outside, getting angrier and angrier as he came closer to Leo.

"Didn't I say to never. Come. BACK!" the demon yelled and a burst of energy knocked Leo back and out of breath, ripping the armor completely off of the creature that was chasing Leo. His face was terrifyingly furious, horns sprouting through his forehead, and his eyes darkening. The creature who was panting on the ground in the form of a very muscular man whimpered and shrunk down, turning greener as it got smaller.

Leo closed his eyes and lay down on the grass, his chest heaving. The creature scrambled away into the woods, afraid of a furious demon who was probably going to be killing Leo now. He could barely move; the demon's energy blast thingie had taken all of the strength out of him.

Leo felt footsteps nearing his head and opened his eyes. The angry demon was standing over him, looking less terrifying and less angry than before, but still frowning.

"Leave. Now." the demon warned. "Before I cut you to ribbons or take away your power like that Onikane."

Leo stood up shakily and walked to hold on to Festus who had flown closer to him, in case the demon was going to hurt him, but the demon didn't seem all that malicious. Leo climbed on Festus and he prepared to take off, Calypso carefully checking over him, but knowing that Leo was tired of all of the stealing, she tried to be wary of touching too much.

The demon, Oinkawa or something, Leo thought, was not that bad of a person. That is, until he made an obscene gesture at Leo with a smirk, and that little bit of respect went down the drain as his vision faded.

When Leo woke up, they were flying across the ocean, with no land in sight. Calypso stroked his hair absentmindedly as she stared off into the distance, not realizing he was awake.

"Hey," Leo murmured softly. Calypso smiled at him.

"You're awake."

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"We passed a couple of islands a while ago, and I stopped to get some food, and they said that the islands were around 4,900 miles from New York." Calypso responded, her lilting voice made quieter by the cold wind. "That is where we are going, right?"

"Yeah… Wait, you went to Hawaii and didn't wake me up?" Leo asked incredulously.

"I did not know that those islands were so important to you and I thought that you would need some rest, as your magical energy was drained." Calypso said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's fine, I just kinda wanted to go there." Leo grinned at her and she smiled softly back. "We are probably gonna fly for another day or so then, if we just passed Hawaii."

They spent the rest of the flight in relative silence, broken by Calypso asking Leo something, or Leo telling a bad joke that required a lot of explaining. They ate some leftover takoyaki that they managed to save and slept for a bit before finally seeing Long Island.

Leo felt his heart climb up his throat, although maybe that was a bit of his stomach as well, when he saw campers staring at the golden dragon flying through the air. Calypso held his hand tightly as the dragon descended near the Big House.

"Leo!" A voice shouted as he climbed off of Festus. The person with said voice proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

"Piper!" He exclaimed. "Ow, okay, you're crushing me."

He felt her tears seep into his shoulder as she hugged him. Calypso slid quietly off the dragon and observed, amused as Piper punched Leo in the face.

"That was for dying you stupid idiot!" She sobbed.

More people were crowding around, crying, smiling, laughing, or all three. Jason gave Leo a huge bear hug, Hazel clung to his waist, even Frank gave him a huge smile and a tentative hug.

"Calypso?" Percy asked as he noticed her over Leo's shoulder, smiling shyly at everyone who didn't seem to notice her.

"Percy?" She asked, her smile fading a bit.

"It's good to see you again, Calypso," Percy said amicably. Calypso's shy smile returned to her face, realizing that what mattered was now, and she could think about regretful things later.

"I'm back!" Leo announced, a huge smile radiating pure joy on his face. Everyone could feel his infectious happiness.

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't say anything before, but, hi, I'm captainlevyharkness. I'm doing this for a school project and it is surprisingly hard to write just two characters who I don't have that good of a grasp on their personalities. The translations for the Japanese (in case anyone wants to know). Some of this is taken from google translate so correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Gomen- sorry**

 **Chotto matte- wait a minute**

 **Kusokawa- kuso is crap and Kusokawa is Crappy-kawa (Oikawa's name)**

 **Urusei- shut up**

 **Kore wa anata no monodesu ka? (Core Eh wa anata no monodes ka)- Is this yours?**

 **Eigo o hanashimasu- English speakers (I hope I didn't use speakers like stereo speakers... oops)**

 **Baka Girishahito- Idiot Greeks**

 **Nani- what or EeeEhHh?!**

 **Onikane- made up word that is a mix between Oni (demon of some sort) and Okane (money). Not a real creature.**

 **Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime are characters from Haikyuu! and I did not make them up, although Oikawa isn't a demon. Berserk is a real manga and anime, but very bloody.**

 **Also, this is late, but I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

Calypso

It had been three weeks since she had come to Camp Half-Blood. The gods made no interference to her being there and Calypso had settled in. She was staying in the Hecate cabin because it was mostly empty except for Lou Ellen and a couple of others who got along well, and Hecate was probably the most closely related.

She was walking to the mess hall with Leo, smiling as they passed friends. Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez were dueling with matching smiles on their faces. Nico was arguing with Will, until Will pushed him back into the cot he was assigned and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him bright red and stunned. Hazel and Frank were holding hands and walking close together. Jason and Piper were already sitting at a table, feeding each other food and giving each other the occasional affectionate kiss. Percy and Annabeth were laughing with their foreheads touching and a mess of food around them.

Leo and Calypso sat down at the table where Jason and Piper were.

"So, has anyone died in Doctor Who while I was gone?" Leo asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Just Clara," Piper responded, popping a grape in her mouth.

"What?!"

And that was how the world ended. (Or how Leo stayed up all night to marathon season 9 of

Doctor Who with Calypso being confused the entire time).


End file.
